Defined By A Letter
by misa09
Summary: The is all about the great and wonderful L Lawliet. L will not die because I do not want him to. The first few chapters have background info incase you're new to Death Note. I've posted this before but something went wrong so I fixed it. Please review.
1. The Letter L Back Ground Info

I am L; I was a former resident of Wammy's House, one of Watari's orphanages, as well as a safe haven and educational facility specifically for intellectually-gifted children. Therefore, similar to Near and Mello, my abilities were discovered while living there, and I am an orphan. I use the aliases Hideki Ryuga , Ryuzaki, Eraldo Coil , and Deneuve , the latter two for which I have developed reputation as the second- and third-best detectives in the world, I am quite secretive and only communicate with the world through my assistant Watari. I never show my face to the world, instead representing myself with a capital L in Old English Five or cloister black. After meeting the Kira investigation team, I request that the task force refer to me as Ryuzaki for discretion. The Kira investigation team never learned my true name.

My disheveled and languid appearance masks my great powers of deduction and insight. I tend to second-guess everything I am presented with, and I am extremely meticulous and analytical. I have several quirks such as preferring to crouch rather than sit, eating only sweet foods like desserts and fruits, and holding items very delicately. I stayed in England for five years, and during that time I was the champion in tennis for the England Junior Cup. I also secretly assume the identities of the world's second and third best detectives, (Eraldo Coil and Deneuve respectively).

I suspect early in the investigation that Light Yagami is Kira, but can not obtain any concrete evidence. In several situations, Light seems to be proven innocent by the circumstances, but I remain skeptical. If Light were Kira, the case would be solved, and I have trouble letting go of this simple and complete solution. I can easily present my conclusion publicly at any time, and with my reputation, taken seriously. When Light discovers my "Hideki Ryuga" alias Light reasons that if he writes this name in the Death Note, the face of the pop idol could pop into Light's mind and therefore Light would inadvertently kill the pop idol; this would increase suspicion on Light.

Because of my initial suspicions of Light, I decided to join To-Oh University, the university that Light attends, using the name of Hideki Ryuga for investigative purposes. I attend To-Oh because I feel confidence in my reasoning skills and wishes to test them. I also intend to tell Light that he can "take the offensive." I understand that my act is dangerous and since I understand Light's thought process I feel confident that Light will not kill my at this point.

After I introduce myself as Ryuga, Light does not attempt to kill me since the name is conspicuously fake. Also, he has no way to know at the time whether the person is the real L or a proxy acting under orders. Light also reasons that L would have already introduced himself to Light's father earlier, and thus that if he somehow killed L, he would be easily uncovered as Kira. Light also fears that if he writes Hideki Ryuga into the Death Note, that the face of the pop singer from which the alias was derived would enter Light's head, and Hideki Ryuga would die by accident, which would lead L to the obvious conclusion that Light is Kira.

Whenever I give percentages to indicate how much he suspects a person of committing a crime, such as "five percent," in reality I mean over 90 percent. Although I give Light a low percentage indicating how much I suspect Light, in reality I am "pretty certain" that Light is Kira.


	2. The Death Note and its function

A Shinigami's Death Note is a notebook with the power to kill the human whose name is written in it. All Death Notes are governed by the same set of rules determining the extents and limitations of the Notes' powers.

Written rules:

Before dropping the Death Note in the human world, Ryuk wrote five of the most basic rules on the Note's inside front cover. He chose to write the rules in English because he believed it to be the most popular human language. Those rules are as follows:

· The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

· This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

· If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

· If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

· After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds).


	3. Shinigami Death Gods

_**Shinigami**_** (Death Gods)**

Ryuk:

A shinigami who dropped a Death Note into the human world, which Light would pick up. Acting out of pure boredom, Ryuk begins the story of Death Note on a whim. It is stated that Ryuk obtained the second Death Note in the shinigami world from "tricking the old man" for another one. Ryuk is not Light's ally, and in fact declares in their first meeting that someday he (Ryuk) would write Light's name into his own Death Note. Ryuk often refuses to aid Light and instead enjoys watching him struggle for his goals. He acts for his own interests and entertainment, and often fails to tell Light key details about the Death Note. However, Ryuk will aid Light if it serves his own goals, such as providing amusement or obtaining apples, without which he suffers a form of withdrawal symptoms.

Rem:

The female shinigami who first gives Misa her Death Note and trades her for the Shinigami eyes. Similar to Ryuk, Rem possesses two Death Notes; however, she purposely gives one of them to Misa Amane. Rem inherited her second Death Note from Gelus, another shinigami who died when he saved Misa's life, and thought it only right to pass it on to Misa. Rem inherits Gelus' love for Misa as well and is prompt to defend Misa even at the cost of her life. Rem shows this when she states that she will kill Light if Misa dies before her time.

Sidoh:

The third shinigami seen in the human world, Sidoh is revealed as the original owner of the Death Note Ryuk dropped at the beginning of the series. Initially upon entering the human world, Sidoh relentlessly follows Ryuk, demanding the return of his Death Note. Ryuk eventually admits he has no knowledge of the location of Sidoh's Death Note, said note having been used as a bargaining chip by Light and fallen into Mello's hands. Sidoh eventually locates his Death Note, and, under questioning, reveals to Mello (who subsequently reveals to Near) that some of the rules written in the Death Note are fake.


	4. My Successors

Mello (Mihael Keehl)

Mello was an orphan who grew up with Near in Watari's shelter for gifted children. Like Near, Mello was one of the candidates to become my successor. Similar to my fondness for sweets, he is often seen eating bars of chocolate. Although Mello is quite intelligent, he often lets his emotions get the better of him. Mello wears leather most of the time, unlike Near or me. He also appears to be less secluded in terms of his friends and hobbies, and seems to be fond of biking.

Near (Nate River)

Near was a primary candidate to become my successor and calls himself N during the course of his investigations. He shares a number of similarities with me. Much like how I play with things such as sugar cubes and forks, Near is frequently shown playing with toys or his hair. Near also sits in an unusual manner similar to me, but with some slight differences. He offered to join forces with Mello to fight Kira, but Mello turned him down. Near then gained the support of the Government of the United States and formed the Special Provision for Kira (SPK).


	5. I Want Candy

L stalked across the room from one end to the other. L was down to his last lollipop and was waiting for more candy and cakes to be brought in. _Sugar sugar sugar must have more sugar._ "What is taking so long?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You asked for a lot L" Mogi responded. L stopped in his stalking. "Yeah I know, but my reasoning ability is dropping" L complained. "Is it really that important?"Mogi wondered. "How badly do you want to capture Kira Mogi?" L asked. "I want to catch him a lot sir" he replied. "Well than it's important" L stated.

L began his stalking again. _I want candy._ L sighed. Capturing Kira was the most important thing to him and he needed the sugar to think. _The brain uses more calories than anything else._ L looked up at the sound of the door being opened.

A large cart filled with all kinds of sweet things was being pushed into the room. _SUGAR!_ L picked up a cake between his thumb and forefinger and inspected carefully. "This is adequate thank you very much spoke. The two men bowed and left the room.

L took the cake to his chair in front of all the surveillance monitors and sat in his crouching position. _Cake cake cake I've got cake._ L took a piece of the cake and shoved it into his mouth moaning in pleasure. Mogi watched wide eyed.

"Is everything okay now L?" Mogi asked. "Yes," L answered with a mouth full of cake. Mogi laughed. "So should we get to work sir?" Mogi questioned. L nodded picking up another cake. "We need to figure out who has the other notebook. That person would be getting order to do the killings, and Kira won't even have to dirty his hand" L stated. _We at least have the first notebook in our possession, it's only a matter of time before we catch you partner in crime Light Yagami and make them talk._


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

L looked up as the door opened and Misa Amane walked in. "Light's not here today Misa-Misa" he stated rather flatly. "Oh, but Misa came here to see you" she said as she sat down on the couch. "I am busy right now Misa" L told her. "Misa understands, but you're always busy L" she whined. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Misa got up and sat next to L. "Misa you know Misa Light really doesn't love you, in fact he's using you Misa" L spoke. "Light dose love Misa-Misa he's just not all lovey dovey" she argued. "Of course he's going to tell you exactly what you want to hear" L countered. "No, Light means what he says" Misa pouted. "Face it Misa you're being used it's the cold hard fact of life" L said. "Stop it L it's not true, Light loves his Misa" With out any warning Misa slapped L with a resounding crack.

L put his hand to his stinging face. "I am sorry Misa really I am, but that doesn't make it any less true" he frowned. "You're just being cruel, because you're jealous" Misa accused. "I am not being cruel and trust me Misa I am not jealous" he assured her. "Light wouldn't use Misa" she stated. "Misa you're going to have to wake up someday and smell the cakes" he warned her.

Misa sighed and let out a sob. L frowned. "I am sorry Misa" he murmured. Misa looked away from him. "You came to see me, what did you want?" L questioned. "Misa came to give L these" she said holding out a small bag. L took the bag and noticed that it came from his favorite bakery. _I am such a jerk._ "Thank you very much Misa-Misa" L whispered. "Misa knew they were L's favorite" she spoke softly.

L took out a cake and handed half to Misa which Misa declined. "Maybe Light will come to learn that he cares about you as much as you care about him" L offered. "Light does care about Misa, he doesn't have to show it all the time" she told him. "Maybe" L mumbled a mouth full of cake. "Misa's going to go now and not bother you" she sighed. "It's okay Misa, you're not a bother" L assured her. "So Misa can still come and visit even if Light's not around?" she asked. "Sure" L replied.

Misa got up and went to the door. "Misa will see L later" she declared. "Yes, of course" L agreed. L watched as Misa left. _Great now I am not going to be able to concentrate, because I'll be too busy feeling guilty for making Misa feel bad._ L sighed and tried to continue working on the investigation. _It's only a matter of time before Misa realizes the truth and Light will be sorry because hell hath no fury like a women scorn._


	7. Come, Unstoppable Eraser Rain

L stood out in the rain and let fall on him. _There is just something so cleansing about rain._ L let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he lifted his face to the rain. He hardly noticed the footsteps coming from behind.

"Ryuzaki-kun?" a voice asked in barely a whisper. L turned around to find none other than Misa-Misa herself standing there. "Is there anything I can help you with Misa?" he inquired. Misa nodded very slowly. "Misa has a confession to make, well two confessions" she told him. "Very well Misa I am listening" L assured her.

"Light-kun is Kira and he's asked Misa to Kill Ryuzaki-kun, but Misa can't, Misa won't do that" Misa sobbed. "So I have been right about Light being Kira this whole time" L stated. "Yes, L is very smart, he was right about everything" Misa agreed. "So Yagami has given you orders to use the notebook to kill me?" L questioned. "Yes, because Light-kun knows that you know he's Kira" Misa explained.

_So he's become nervous. _"When were you going to do this Misa?" L wondered. "Light's going to let Misa know when" she said. "I see" L murmured. _This has become interesting indeed. _"You mentioned that you weren't going to do it, why?" L asked. "That is Misa's second confession" Misa stated. L stood there waiting to hear what the girl had to say. "Misa is in love with you Ryuzaki-kun" she spoke nervously.

L couldn't believe his ears. _Misa is in love me? _"What about Light?" L whispered. "You were right about him the whole time, Misa was just being too foolish to admit it" she blushed. L was still trying to process the situation at hand. "Misa was too blind to see what was in front of her the whole time" she spoke softly. L tried to clear his had to think of something intelligible to say.

"Misa understands if you don't feel the same way anymore, Misa hasn't always been very nice to you. Misa thinks it was denial." She explained. "Misa of course I still feel that way, how could I not" L reassured her. Misa closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around L. L's mind suddenly became numb as Misa kissed him.

L reluctantly broke the kiss. "We'll have to find away to get around this predicament we're in" L told her. Misa shook her head and placed her finger on L's lip. "Not right now" she said. Misa replaced her finger with her lips. L couldn't help, but to sigh. _Misa was right, maybe now wasn't the time._ The two stood there in each other's arms as the rain continued to wash over them.


	8. The Remedy

L picked up the phone and dialed Nears number. _If anyone can help it'll be you Near. _"Hello" Near spoke. "Hello Near its L and I have seemed to have gotten myself into a jam" L admitted to the boy. "Uh-oh L that isn't like you at all" Near teased. "You have heard about the case I am working on haven't you?" L asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have been following it closely" Near stated.

The detective just shook his head and smiled. _That's why you're worthy of being my successor. _"There has been an interesting turn of events" L spoke seriously. "What is it L?" the boy wondered. "The identity of Kira has been confirmed, and orders have been given for my death" L explained. "You're not telling me something" the boy accused. "The details will given to you Near don't worry" L assured him. "What is it that you would like me to do L?" the boy inquired.

L could just see it now, Near sitting there twirling his platinum blonde hair waiting. "I am going to fake my own death and I need you and Mello to decide who will continue the investigation" L stated. "I see" the boy said. "I will still be in contact and expect to be given reports" L told the boy. "Yes, of course L" the boy agreed. "I've already contacted the head of Wammy House and told them to have you and Mello discuss this, perhaps the two of you could work together" L explained. "I will do what ever it takes to prove to you that I am worthy of being your successor" Near told L.

_This should be interesting to see._ "Is that it L?" the boy asked. "Yes, Near and thank you" L said as he hung up. _Well there's our remedy. _L walked back out the main room of the hotel suite where the investigation was originally held. Misa sat on the couch look at all of the surveillance monitors.

"Don't worry Misa everything will be okay now" L assured her. "Is L sure?" she wondered. "Yes, all we have to do is switch the page in the book that my name is supposed to be written on then when the time comes I'll fake my death and no one will be the wiser" he explained to her. "You really have thought this all through haven't you?" Misa asked. "Yes, nothing can be left to chance" he agreed.

Misa got up and wrapped her arms around L. "Misa will do her part for Ryuzaki" she told him. "I know you will" he assured her. "Misa loves Ryuzaki-kun soooo much" she whispered. "I love you too Misa" he told her. L kissed Misa transferring all of the love he felt for her into that kiss.

"What will happen when you fake your death?" Misa asked. "I have only told a few other of this plan and things have been arranged, I'll be going to my home where no one will be able to find me" L explained. "Will Misa be there too?" she inquired. "Of course after everything is over" L said. "Misa can't wait until then" she whined. "You'll just have to be patient" he consoled her.

Misa leaned in kissed L impatiently. "Misa doesn't want to wait" she said against his lips. "I know Misa believe me I know, but it's for the best" he reasoned. "At least we have right now" Misa said running her hands along his back and chest. "Yes, at least we have right now" he agreed. L pulled Misa down to the couch with him and the two were soon lost in each other.


	9. Point Of No Return

L took the pill that would make him appear to be dead. Misa had texted him with the time that she was supposed to write his name in the note book. _This is all happening so fast._ L knew he would have to act as though nothing was wrong. His friends at the morgue already knew what to do. _This is all sort of funny in a way._

Light was sitting there talking about the investigation as if everything was fine. _You know I thought we were friends once Light._ L noticed that Light seemed to be checking his watch a lot. _So it's going to happen soon._ L had everything timed to perfection, but he still wasn't sure what to expect. _Is it going to hurt? I don't want it to hurt. _L's people at the morgue had a remedy to counter act the drug he had taken.

Suddenly L felt as though someone or something was squeezing his heart. _This is it. _L clutched at his chest finding it difficult to breathe. The bar of chocolate his was holding slipped from his hand. As L fell from his chair his took out the picture of Watari and all was black.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

L could hear noises through the blackness and his eyelids were red with light shinning through. "L wake up are you okay?"Mogi asked. _Ah Mogi one of my few trusted._ L's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Yes, I am okay I think" he answered. "We'll keep you here just a little longer before taking you to the airport" Mogi explained. "Fine" L replied.

_It'll only be a few hours and I'll be in London, England just like I planed._ L sighed. Misa had begged him not go so far away. _What did she think I meant by home? _L had lived in England for five years before coming back to Japan. L had a flat on Fleet Street which would the last place on earth anyone would think to look. Fleet Street wasn't the best part of London.

"Are you ready? Everything as been arranged" Mogi spoke. "Yes, let's go now" L said getting up from the table. "What if anyone asks to the body?"Mogi asked. "I have that covered, it goes against my dyeing wishes" I explained. "You had a fake will drawn up?"Mogi wondered. L smiled. "Wow you really are good" Mogi said.

The two walked out to the car that was waiting for them. "This is sort of exciting" L exclaimed as they got in to the car. "Only you would think that" Mogi stated. "Well this is the first time I've done anything like this" L explained. "Do you plan on doing this again?" Mogi asked. "Yes, if I have to I will" L told him. Mogi sighed.

L pulled out his phone a texted Misa explaining that everything was in order. _I don't need her to worry any more than what is necessary. _L pulled out a lollipop and un-wrapped it. _It's up to you now Near._ L felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. It was text from Misa. I can't wait until we can be together. _I know Misa, but you'll have to do as I asked and act like everything is normal. _L text her back saying exactly what he was thinking. _Once Light is brought to justice and the world knows who Kira really is than we can be together._

The car stopped and L got out was escorted to his private airplane. _Once I am up in the air everything will be fine._ L sat in one of the seats and buckled up. L sighed a sigh of relief because everything was almost over. _Near will make quick work of this I am sure._ The pilot got the all clear and began take off. L watched as the plane left the ground. _This is it the point of no return._


	10. There's No Place Like London

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your notes and for reading. I hope that have all been enjoying this. For any of you familiar with Death Note I hope I am doing a good job with characterization because I am little worried about it. Also sorry for the delay.**

L decided to have the taxi drop him off at the beginning of Fleet Street. _Walking the rest of the way won't kill me._ L looked around as he walked down the street. _Nothing around here has changed. _L un-wrapped a lollipop and continued to walk.

"Hey there handsome looking for a good time?" a pretty blonde asked. "No, I don't think so" L stated. L walked up to the girl and handed her some money before walking away. _Nothing at all has changed; girls are still selling themselves just so they can eat. _L sighed. _There really is no place like London. _L could hear the girl's foot steps behind him.

"Hey wait up!" the girl shouted. "What?" L asked. "Thank you" the girl said. "You're welcome" he replied. "My name is Violet" the girl said. "Why don't you get something to eat and find some place to go Violet?" L spoke. "I will, trust me I will especially now" Violet said. "Why?" L inquired. The detective in him was coming out.

"Because of the killings" Violet explained. "What killings?" L questioned. "Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" she asked. "Of course I have" he told her. "Well you see there is someone out there killing us prostitutes just like he did" Violet whispered. "I see" L stated. "What is your name?" Violet wondered. "You can call me L Violet" he told her. _It's okay because no one around here knows what's going on. _

"Well L thanks you again" Violet spoke. "Really it's okay" he replied. _You're just like everyone else Violet, just trying to survive. _"Will you be okay?" L asked. "Yes, I am sure I'll be fine I don't have to go far" Violet explained. "Well if you're sure" L said. "Do you live around here?" Violet asked. "Yes," L answered. "Maybe I'll see you around" Violet said as she walked away. "Sure" L called after her. _I am not done talking to you yet. _

L's mind pondered his conversation with Violet. _Someone is out there doing copy cat killings. _L stood in front of the sweet shop he lived above. _All I have to do is get the key from Mrs. Collins and I am home sweet home. _Mrs. Collins was a plump middle age woman with brown hair and blue eyes.L opened the door and walked inside. _Everything smells so good here._

Mrs. Collins was at the counter taking care of some costumers. _Wow for being here on Fleet Street she's doing good business. _L walked up to the counter and waited. _All of these cakes and candies are making me hungry._ Mrs. Collins looked up and spotted L.

"You must be here for you key love" Mrs. Collins said as she reached into her pocket. "Yes, I am Mrs. Collins" he spoke. "Well here you are love" she said placing the key in his hand. "Thank you ma'am" he replied. "Would you like some tea and cakes brought up? I know your fondness for sweets" Mrs. Collins asked. "I would like that, thank you" L said. "Well run along now dear and get yourself settled in" the women ordered.

"Okay Mrs. Collins" L smiled as he left. _She's still the same as ever. _L went up the stairs the lead to his flat and unlocked the door. L looked around the place. _It looks like someone had unpacked for me._ L put his bags down on the floor and sat in his usual crouching position on the couch. _It's sort of nice to be back._ L jumped as a knock on the door sounded.

"Who is it?" L asked. "It's Onya L" the girl said. Onya was Mrs. Collins's daughter. "Come in" L spoke. Onya came in with a tray of tea and cakes. "Don't worry L there is more coming" Onya joked. "Good, because I love your mother's cakes" he replied. "It's good to see you again" Onya stated. L took in the girls tidy brown hair put up into a bun; her brown eyes looked out through a pair of glasses, and her ever tidy school teacher get up. "It's good to see you too, you haven't changed much" L said. "Neither have you" Onya countered placing the tray on his lap.

"Onya have you heard anything about any murders?" L changed the subject. "Yes, the person is coping Jack the Ripper" Onya confirmed. "Indeed you have only confirmed what I have been told earlier" L stated. "L you aren't planning on getting involved are you?" Onya asked. "How can I not?" L argued. "Same old L always fighting against injustice" Onya laughed. "I'll give you the number to the police department in the morning" Onya told him. "Thank you Onya" he said.

L watched as Onya left. _I still will be able to help with the Kira case too. _L set him himself to work on the cakes before washing is down with the tea. _Tomorrow I will have to go downstairs and stock up. _As L ate he couldn't help, but wondered if Violet made it somewhere safe. _I hope so because she could be the key to this case._


	11. Complicated

"L are you in? It's me Onya" the girl called. "Yes, come in" L replied. Onya walked in and sat next to L on the couch. "I have the number for the police" Onya said as she held out a piece of paper. "Thank you Onya" L spoke. "Are you okay L?" the girl wondered. "Yes, I am fine" L assured her. "Well if you're sure I'd better get back to helping mum in the shop" Onya said. L nodded.

"I'll see you later right?" Onya asked. "Maybe" L stated. "Maybe?" the girl inquired. "I have some things to attend to" the detective explained. "Fine L be that way" Onya pouted as she slammed the door shut behind her.

_I wonder what's gotten into her. _L got up and put the piece the paper in his pocket. _Now I have to find Violet and see what else she might know. _L slipped on his shoes and headed down the stairs. _It shouldn't be too hard to find her should it?_ As L got to the bottom step Mrs. Collins was waiting for him.

"What did you do to my daughter?" she asked. "Nothing Mrs. Collins honest" L defended himself. "You must have said something" Mrs. Collins accused. "All I told her was that I didn't know if I would be able to see her later" L explained. "Why L?" the woman asked. "I have things to do Mrs. Collins" he told her. "This has something to with those murders doesn't it?" Mrs. Collins guessed. "Yes, I am going to see if I can assist the police" L admitted. "That's what Onya said too" Mrs. Collins told him. "Could you apologize for me?" L asked. "I'll do no such things because you can do it yourself" Mrs. Collins said as she went back into the shop.

_That's just great now they're both mad at me._ L walked down the dark and gloomy street towards the place where he meet Violet. _She said she didn't have far to go. _L looked around searching for a possibility. L spotted it a place calledSerjeant's Inn. L walked inside and approached the woman at the desk.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. "Yes, do you have anyone saying here by the name of Violet?" L inquired. "As a matter of fact she checked in just last night, but it seemed odd" the woman said. "Why?" L asked. "Because most of those girls come in with a gentleman, but she was alone" the woman explained. "Could you get her for me?" L asked. "I'll buzz her room" the woman said. "Thank you" L said.

L waited while the woman buzzed Violet's room. "She said she'll be right down" the woman said. "Okay" L replied. He took a seat and waited. _I hope she'll be able to help. _L placed his thumb to his finger and thought about how best to approach this situation.

"Hey cutie it's good to see you again" Violet spoke. "Like wise I am sure" L said. "Have you reconsidered?" Violet teased. "No, I am here to ask you something" L stated. "Gosh you're no fun" Violet pouted. _God what gives? _"Whatever. This is serious" L told her. "Fine, what is it?" Violet wondered. "I am going to try to catch who ever it is that is doing these killings" L told her. "Are you a copper or something?" the blonde asked. "No, I am a detective though" he explained. "So what do you want?" Violet asked. "I was wondering if you would help me get the inside Intel that I would need" L said. "You want me to help?" Violet questioned. "Yes," L confirmed. "Fine, but If the cops are involved I don't want to end up jail" Violet explained. "I can arrange that, but you'll have to find a proper job" L offered. "Okay I'll do it L" the girl agreed.

L let out a sigh of relief. "I'll get in touch with police immediately and we can go from there" L explained. "Okay L" Violet replied. "I can pay for you to stay here longer if need be" he told her. "You would do that for me?" the girl said in amazement. "Of course, I'll need to know 

where you are" he said. "Thank you so much" she whispered. "No, thank you" L smiled. "You know L a girl like me could really fall for a guy like you" Violet told him. L sat there shocked.

"Here is the money for your room and stuff let me know if it's not enough" L stammered. L left the inn and pulled out his cell phone. _Now I have to call the police. _L dialed the number on the paper. _Let's hope all goes according to plan._ L pulled out his voice disguiser.

"Hello London police department" a man's voice answered. "Hello this is L and I would like to offer my assistance in finding this Jack the Ripper copy cat" L spoke. "L as in Death Note murders L?" the man asked. "Yes," L replied. "Of course you can help, when can we meet with you?" the man inquired. "How about tomorrow?" L said. "Fine, where?" the man wondered. "I'll come to you" L answered. "We'll be waiting L" the man said. "Don't worry I'll be there" L assured him.

L hung up the phone and put the voice disguiser away. _Thank God the hard parts over. _L walked back to his flat to find Onya waiting for him on the steps. Great _just what I need right now. _L came to stand in font of her.

"How did it go?" Onya asked bitterly. "All went according plan" he told her. "Good" she stated flatly. "Onya I really am sorry about ditching you" he tried to assure her. "I understand L it's just the way you are" she spoke. "What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered. "When ever an opportunity comes along for you to solve another case you just can't resist, it's like candy to you" she explained. "I am sorry" he muttered. "Don't be, it's what makes you who you are" she told him. L sat down next to Onya on the steps.

"Could you do me a favor?" L asked. "You want me to get information on the case don't you" Onya guessed. "Would you?" L wondered. "Only for you" the girl said as she got up. "Thank you Onya" L said. "Don't worry about it" she assured him as she walked way. _Why do things have to be so complicated? _


	12. The Meeting

L put on his black trench coat and his matching black hat which had once belonged to Watari. _Just like old times. _L looked into the mirror on the wall to make sure no one would be able to get a good look at him. _My identity must be protected at all cost. _L looked over the case information that Onya had brought to him.

_10 girls already. _L sighed. He picked up his things and headed down the stairs. _No time to be nervous now. _L pulled out his cell phone and called for a taxi. L looked over his shoulder as the door to the sweet shop opened.

"So you're really doing this?" Onya asked. "Yes, of course I am" L assured her. "Be careful okay" the girl warned. "Don't worry I'll be fine" L told her. "Are you coming back at all?" Onya wondered. "Yeah, but probably not until late" L explained. "I'll be waiting for you" the girl promised. "You shouldn't bother" he stated. "I know, but I am going to anyway" she insisted. "Fine do as you must" he murmured.

L's taxi pulled up and he got in. Onya waved as L drove off. _The girl has some serious issue. _L went through the papers again as the taxi sped along the busy streets of London. L thought about what his next move was going to be. _I'll will tell the police that I do not under any circumstances want it made public that I am involved. _

The taxi pulled up in front of the police station and L got out. _Now the fun can really begin. _L walked down a long hallway to a large lobby. _I will also tell them I have to be in charge of the investigation. _L always had to have his own way no matter what. _ I will only pick a few people to work closely with. _

L walked up to the desk where a woman sat. "I am here to speak with the chief" L explained. "Who are you?" the women asked squinting to try to get a good look at L. "I am L" he stated. "Oh, yes you've been expected" the woman told him. The woman got up and walked around the desk. "Right this way sir" she said beginning to walk down a long hall way. L followed her. "The chief will be so glad to see you" the woman said. "I am sure" L stated.

They stopped in front of a large wooden double door. "They're all waiting for you, so I'll let them know you're here" the woman spoke. "Thank you" L said. L watched as the woman disappeared behind the door.

"They're ready for you, you may go in" the woman said holding open the door. L walked pass her and into the room. _Now down to business. _L took a seat at the front of the room sitting in his special way. "I'm L and I will help with this investigation" he stated.

"L we're glad to have you" the chief said. "I have some stipulations though" L explained. "What?" the chief asked. "I have to be in control of the investigation at all times" L demanded. "Anything else?" the chief questioned. "Under no circumstances is it to be made known that I am involved and I will only be working with a few of you" the detective said. "I understand perfectly L, I'll give our best men" the chief agreed. "Also I will be working with someone who can get us the inside information we need and she is not to be brought up on any charges" L told the chief. "Fine" the chief stated.

_This is going better than I thought. _"Here is my asking price" L said handing the chief a piece of paper. The chief looked at it his eyes growing wide. "I promise you chief I am worth every penny" L stated. "We'll have the money direct deposited for you" the chief said. "Thank you" L replied. "We'll have all the information that you might need ready for you. I'll give it to one of my men" the chief explained. "That's fine we'll start immediately tomorrow" L said. "That's fine" the chief told L.

L got up and walked to the door. "I hope you are all prepared for this" L said as he left. _This probably won't be easy._ L called the taxi and waited. _I wonder how Near is doing?_ L couldn't help, but wonder how the boy was faring with the Kira case. _It's his first real case. _

The taxi came and L got in. _Nears has never had to deal with these sort of things. _L looked out the window. _He'll be fine though, because I taught him everything he knows._ The taxi pulled up outside of the sweet shop. L paid the man and got out of the cab.

"Hello L" came Onya's voice. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" L wondered. "I told you I was going to wait for you" Onya reminded him. "Goodnight Onya" L said as he headed up the stairs to his flat. "Goodnight" the girl spoke her voice barely a whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe" L said before going inside. _Women are sure strange._


	13. Substantial

**Author's Note: This takes place right where the last one left off. Warning for some mild smut.**

L locked his door behind him and walked over to the couch. L pulled off his shirt and put over the back of the couch. _Well I had better get some rest before tomorrow. _L lay down on the couch when a knock came. _Onya?_ L got up unlocked and opened the door. Sure enough there Onya stood.

"What are you doing here Onya? It's late" L stated. "I know, but I really need to talk to you" Onya explained. "Could it wait until morning?" L asked. "No, it can't because it's already waited long enough" the girl replied. "Fine" the detective replied coolly. The two made their way over to the couch. L sat facing Onya his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What is it that you wish speak about?" L questioned. "You're a substantial person L and you deserve something substantial in return" Onya spoke quietly. "What are you talking about?" L inquired. "I know about you and Misa Amane and I don't think she's right for you" Onya told him. "I see" L stated. Onya frowned a little.

"Do you love her?" the girl asked. "I believe so" L replied. "Dose she love you?" Onya wondered. "She says she does and I believe her" L told her. "I love you too L. Do you _believe _me?" Onya spoke. "What?" L blurted. "I am in love with you L" Onya confessed. "Onya?" L's voice trailed off. "Do you even feel the same way about me at all?" the girl asked. "Maybe a little" L admitted. "I see" Onya stated.

Onya closed the distance between them taking L's face in between her hands. "What are you doing Onya?" L asked. "I am going to help you decide who you like best" Onya stated. Onya ceased talking and placed her lips to L's.

_Wow wow wow. _L moved his lip against Onya's exploring her mouth with his. An overwhelming feeling began to build within him. _What is this, why do I feel this way? _L's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved along Onya's body. Onya laid back to allow L better access. _Oh this is so so wrong, but do I care? Nope and why's that? Because I am L. _

L sighed as Onya moved her hands along his chest and back. L moved his kisses along her jaw line and throat eliciting a moan from the girl. _If there is a God out there he'd better help me. _That single sound almost had the detective undone. Onya followed in L's footsteps trailing kisses along L's neck nipping and licking the sensitive skin.

L tried to regain his rationality, but seemed as if his brain decided to take a little down south. L's hands trailed up Onya's shirt. _Bad hands you're not supposed to doing that._ Onya made that noise again in the back of her throat as L's hands explored her breast. L snapped back to reality when he felt Onya's hands at the waist band of his jeans.

"Wait Onya" L pleaded. "What's wrong L? It seems to me you've made your decision" Onya said. "I want you to leave now" L demanded. "L?" Onya wondered. "It wouldn't be right Onya" L explained. "I understand" Onya said. L watched as Onya got up and left. _Oh my God. _L laid back down the couch and tried to get sleep. _Now I have this to think about. _


	14. Phase 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I have been transferring this story to **** so that even more people can enjoy it. Don't worry though I will still be updating here as well so you won't be missing anything.**

L walked into Serjeant's Inn where Violet was staying. _Now to set phase one into action. _L took the elevator up to Violet's floor. _If everything goes according to plan this should be a piece of cake. _L walked down the hallway until he stood in front of violet's door and knocked.

"Hello there sugar" Violet greeted as she opened the door. "Hello Violet. I am going to require your assistance now" L said walking pass the blonde and into the room. "Of course L I'll do what ever I can to help" the girl agreed. "Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear" the detective grinned. "So how can I help?" Violet inquired. "I am going to need you to wear some surveillance equipment and I'll you to go back out and continue your life like nothing had ever happened" L explained.

Violet stood there for a moment looking a little shocked. "So you want me to go out there and see if this guy will try to pick me up?" Violet asked. "Yes, but don't worry because we'll be there before he has chance to do anything" L explained. "I trust you, but I am still a bit nervous" the girl admitted. "Don't worry we'll be able to reach you in time I'll have men stationed every where" L assured her. Violet nodded. "Let's do this" she said.

L busied himself with attaching a testing the equipment. Once he was satisfied he had sent Violet on her way. _I hope this works._ L flipped his laptop open and began opening the program. He could see everything just as Violet could. _Here goes nothing phase one has officially begun._


	15. Phase 2

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the suckiness of the last chapter, but I hope this one makes up for it.**

L's stayed in the hotel room while Violet was out doing reconnaissance work he eyes not leaving the laptop's screen for a moment. If something seemed suspicious he would spot. L gave the police an uplink so that they could also monitor Violet's movements as well. No matter what nothing was going to go unnoticed. L's men the police gave him were posted everywhere through out the red light district.

The detective's laptop signaled that he was getting an incoming message. _Damn I don't to have to close all this down I'll have to just open it from my other laptop. _The detective went into his huge messenger bag and pulled out his other laptop. L turned on the laptop and waited for it to power up. _I wonder what this could be about. _

L punched in a number of different codes in order to access his other laptops information. Finally L was able to get into his email and open the message. The address said it was from Near and there was a video attachment. L clicked on the attachment and waited for the message to load. _Near has been faxing me his reports, but maybe he's found something new. _The message loaded and L clicked play.

Near's sat there twirling his hair and looking thoughtful. "L I would like to inform you that in a few days time my team and I will be meeting with Light Yagami and his team" Near spoke while twirling his hair. _That's just great now he's going to go and get himself killed. _"I am sure that you must be thinking this is a bad idea, but not to worry I've planed this all out carefully I think you would be proud me" Near continued. _I'll be proud of you as long as you don't get yourself killed like Mello and Matt did_. Mello and Matt died while trying to beat Near in capturing Kira. _They weren't a good combination both were cocky and arrogant not to mention completely emotional._ "I have left an attachment of my plan as well for to look over at your leisure. I promise to inform you of how events played out" Near added. _Great. _

L looked over at the other laptop and still nothing seemed to be out of place or else Violet would have contacted him. L turned to the other laptop and clicked on the attachment containing Near's brilliant plan that was to bring about the down fall of Light Yagami/Kira. Near plan was to switch the pages in Teru Mikami's Death Note. L knew all about the latest developments in the case. He knew all of it so none of came as a surprise. Near's plan continued with have Mikami showing knowing that that he would have written their names in the death Note. Whoever's name isn't written in the Death would be Kira. As L read the rest of the plan it all seemed fool proof enough, but Light Yagami was very unpredictable and L hoped that Near hasn't underestimated him.

L shut down and out away the other laptop while still monitoring the other. Still nothing to be out of the norm. _Well we can't expect too much at first. _L watched as Violet faced a man and women talking to each other. _Most likely making plans to do business. _L took in the scene carefully. The man from what he could tell had dark hair probably black and he most likely had dark eye as well he was also obviously white. _And judging from the clothes he's probably a business man and very good one at that to be able to afford Armani. _The girl giggled and flirted up a storm with him. L kept his eyes the man taking in everything about his mannerism besides his appearance. _At fist glimpse everything about this guy scream serial killer of maybe I am just being paranoid. _

Violet must be moving because L could no longer see the man and women. L places his thumb to his lips and stared at the screen. _What's going on here? _Just then his ear piece crackled.

"L is it just me or did that guy give you the willies?" Violet asked. "The guy does seem a bit odd" L agreed. "I kept thinking to myself why would a guy like that who could get any women he wanted be seeking out the company of a call girl" Violet told him. "I agree with you V it just doesn't make any sense" L said. "You called me V" the blonde said. "Yeah I thought it was fitting" L told her. "I like it L" V replied. "Well now that we have a face I can take the footage crop him out of it to make a picture and we can run it through the files and see what we can fine" L explained. "Wow you can really do at that?" V wondered. "Yes," L stated. "Cool" V agreed. "Yes, very. Now come back to the hotel" L said. L and V hung up disconnected.

L sat to work doing all of tedious technical mumble jumbo that he had just got done explaining to Violet. _This really could be something. _L was a little worried because it was along shot. If the girl turns up dead then they will know, but for know this was all they had to go on. _Now phase two has official begun. _L took the image of the man and sent it to the police to run through their files. _Now it's only a matter of time._


End file.
